On Top
by ShadowThorne
Summary: Bored with his current situation, a young man decides to see what he can do end the monotony of his sex life. Yaoi, light bondage, AU IchiGrimmShiro


**Before I do or say anything! You can all blame Storm for this quick, smutty little oneshot~ every... last... word...  
>All right, that's about all I had to say 8D<strong>

**Enjoy the read~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He hardly even bothered to look over his shoulder as the younger and smaller man left his apartment in an undignified and angry rush, the obnoxiously loud bang from the slamming door echoing through the halls. He probably could have been a little more eloquent about breaking it off with the poor guy, but he really just wasn't the type to mince his words and sugar coat everything. And he probably should have done it before he had pounded the smaller male into the mattress, but he couldn't really be bothered to care too much if he hurt the guys feelings or some shit.<p>

The wealthy CEO of an up and coming business bent to grab his previously discarded boxers from the floor. Pulling them up to ride low on lean hips, leaving exposed a light dusting of navy to trail up to his belly button, the man let out a sigh and trudged out of his lavish bedroom and to the all stainless steel kitchen.

From the tips of the chaotic mess of his blue hair to his bare feet, the man was the living embodiment of sex. With strong, angular features meant for paintings, piercing blue eyes that made girls melt and a finely sculpted body that would make a greek god jealous, he could have his pick of any lover he so desired. With devilishly good looks and the money to back them up, men and women both would gladly lay beneath him and yet there was still one little issue.

Grimmjow was bored.

Sick of the weak that wouldn't dare stand up to him, let alone take control, the fiery young man cast aside his most recent companion and cracked open a beer, desperately wishing for something different. He needed a change of pace. Sure, he enjoyed being dominate, his body being worshipped like he was a king and he was on top in every other aspect of life, why not during sex? But even the strong needed to be treated like the weak and dirty every now and then, even he wanted to be dominated. He needed someone who could shove his face into a pillow and try their hardest to force the screams he was so used to hearing from others from his throat.

As the resounding echo of the slamming door finally died down, Grimmjow decided to do something about his boredom. He tugged on the leg of his boxers to keep them from riding up as he dropped down to lounge on his couch and grabbed his laptop from near by. The Apple logo glowed to life from below the translucent blue cover as he set it across his lap and opened it, awakening it from it's dormant state.

A quick search found him more porn than he wanted at the moment, but interspersed throughout the adult sites were others with content closer to what he was looking for. Grimmjow came across chat and forum sites filled with other people talking about their sex life as well as advice and tips for how to spice things up. There were even a few role play accounts for various sexual games.

If he were being honest with himself though, online RPing about having sex and jacking off didn't really appeal, so Grimmjow sneered at the screen and moved along, continuing his search with no particular goal in mind; just something to end his maddening reign of domination and boredom.

Most of what he found was for a typical, male/female couple and, once again, not what he was looking for but he really had nothing better to do with his day off, so Grimmjow continued surfing for something that would finally spark his interest while he sat on his couch in his underwear.

He considered hitting up a club and bringing someone home with him later that night, but shot it down as soon as it popped into his head. He didn't usually attract the dominate type, being an aggressive guy with the looks and attitude of a natural born seme. He would ultimately bring home some little pansy ass to pound into his mattress or maybe the kitchen counter, maybe even both, but he would ultimately be left in the same situation when he got up the next morning.

After an undeterminable amount of time and several promising leads that eventually failed, the blue haired man finally came across something that not only snagged his interest, but held it with a vice grip. He was creeping through a forum/chat site dedicated to men looking for other men. Out of curiosity, he happened to click on a particular tag. Smirk crossing his chiseled features, the bluenette didn't really expect to find whatever it was he was looking for, however, he was dead wrong. After scanning through a few profiles, most of which showed amateur photos of men in skimpy clothing and tied to chairs and shit, he finally stumbled upon something that caught his attention.

The profile image showed two handsome young men, obviously intimate with each other by the way the stood, fully dressed and smiling. There was none of the forced bondage or trying to look sexy that the other profiles held. These guys oozed their own aura of sexy confidence. Just from the picture, Grimmjow could tell they knew what they wanted and knew how to get it and he realized he had found what he was looking for.

With only the slightest hesitation, the bluenette quickly found their contact info and sent a message before he had the chance to tell himself how stupid it was to be doing this sort of thing over the internet. Before he could think too far into it, he closed his laptop, setting it aside before getting up to busy himself with other things.

Hours went by before he dared open up his laptop again. When he did, he wasn't disappointed. In his email was a message sent by one of the two men, a young man that went by the name of Ichigo. Grimmjow replied and pretty soon they had a decent conversation going. For a while, last names and locations were left out of the conversations, all three of the men; Grimmjow, Ichigo and the other man from the profile picture, agreeing to stay on the safe side of things.

Over the next week, Grimmjow would learn that the two men were indeed lovers and had been together long enough to be over their jealousy of inviting a third person over for a good time. One, the original one to contact him, was in his last year of getting his doctorate while Ichigo's boyfriend, Shiro, had opted to skip college and worked as a piercer for a local tattoo parlor and did freelance art on the side. They already owned their own home together and dabbled in bondage other fetishes while in the confines of said home. They didn't constrain themselves to strict roles, neither taking on the exclusive role of dominate or submissive.

Eventually they moved up to talking over speaker phone so that all three could converse at once. Ichigo had a deep, yet boyish voice while his partner's held an odd, distorted quality Grimmjow had thought was just his phone at first. Most of their short conversations consisted of normal, everyday things; Grimmjow getting to know them, while they did the same with him. Sometimes the topic of sex was brought up, and eventually Grimmjow's own issues and the reason he had originally contacted the two came up. He had expected the pair to have a good laugh at his plight. He knew it sounded a bit odd; 'yeah, I can get all the sex I could ever ask for but I'm bored with the role I play'. It sounded pretty pathetic and bitchy to him.

But they hadn't laughed, or even found it funny. Ichigo and Shiro had fully understood and seemed to think they knew just what he needed. It was that night that they had finally suggested a video chat so that all three could talk and see what the other looked like. Confident in his looks, Grimmjow readily agreed and switched his webcam on after settling his laptop on his kitchen table and pulling up a chair.

As the connection went through, bringing up the image of two men with rather similar appearances but startlingly different colors, an approving whistle floated through the speakers of his macbook.

"_Oh thank god he ain't ugly."_ The lilting, teasing tone could only have been Shiro, but it was nice to finally associate a face to that odd voice. Sure, he had seen the picture of the two on their profile, but that was a far cry from being able to see the two as they spoke and interacted with one another.

"I could say the same about you guys." Grimmjow let his head fall back in laughter as he spoke. Both were certainly attractive enough.

"_Wow! When you said blue... I guess I didn't realize you really meant you had blue hair."_ Ichigo's boyish baritone commented as they studied each other for the first time over the computer screens.

"All natural" Grimmjow said, wide grin still eating his face as he ran a hand back through his vivid, mess of hair. In front of him, the paler of the two, Shiro, let his own smirk cross his handsome, if a bit startling, features.

There was a short laugh from Ichigo before he spoke again. _"No way, you have to dye that, it's so... blue!"_

"_No shit, genius." _Came Shiro again, affectionately running his long fingers through his man's own brightly colored hair. _"Like ya got room ta talk about hair color, Ichi"_

"_Hey! Orange isn't that unusual." _Ichigo said indignantly before returning his attention back to the screen and Grimmjow._ "Is that seriously natural?"_

Grimmjow chuckled again, already liking these guys. They weren't the girly type he usually attracted and they both seemed like men he could see himself hanging out with if not sleeping with.

"Sure is." He said before standing up and backing away from his table a bit. He flashed a predatory grin, showing off his perfect, white teeth as he lifted the hem of his tight, white shirt, teasingly exposing a small strip of his midriff and consequently his neatly trimmed happy trail before it disappeared below the waist band of his black jeans. "Is that proof enough?"

"_Holy shit... blue..."_ Ichigo proclaimed, his face holding the barest hint of pink as he openly stared at the narrow strip of exposed skin. It wasn't nearly enough of a peek for his lover, however.

"_Holy shit, ripped." _Shiro said, mimicking his boyfriend while his grin widened further as he hungrily took in the enticing "V" of the bluenette's cut hips and what little of his abdomen he was showing off. _"Why don' ya take tha' shirt the rest a the way off, yeah?"_

"Sure, but you better return the favor" Grimmjow laughed as he stripped out of his shirt for the two curious males on the other side of his webcam. Of course, both of them did and Grimmjow was given just as much to look at as they were. Neither were overly built but both were finely toned with an attractive, athletic build. A glint of silver caught his attention and led to the bluenette staring at Shiro's chest in particular, grin never faltering. "You have your nipples pierced."

"_Yeah, Ichi likes 'em."_ Shiro said, motioning toward the shirtless orange haired man with his thumb and teasingly rolling his inverted eyes in an exasperated and careless manner. Ichigo shook his head in emphatic agreement before leaning closer to his lover and quickly running his tongue over one of the bars, drawing a surprised and pleased gasp from the albino.

"_So do you"_ Ichigo said, a playful smirk on his lips. He turned his chocolaty gaze on his computer screen to look at their new found friend and soon to be bed partner. _"You would look great with your belly button pierced."_

Grimmjow hesitated at that but couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face. "Uhhh... I don't know about that."

"_Nah, Ichi's right. That'd be sexy as hell."_ Shiro agreed, even going so far as to offer to do it for him and claiming that he had pierced his own nipples. Grimmjow believed him, easily imagining the unnaturally pale man doing something like that and after a few hours and less convincing than it probably should have taken, he agreed to let Shiro pierce his navel.

Within that time, the three conversed, laughed and shared random stories, getting along like they had known each other for years rather than for mere weeks. They decided it was time to meet in person and see where things would lead. A time and place was designated before the three eventually ended their video chat, Ichigo no longer able to keep his hands to himself and Shiro certainly doing nothing to hide his own needs. Grimmjow chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly as he closed and laptop and stretched. It seemed he had finally found a way to end the routine that was his sex life and had made some interesting friends in the process, very open, very hot friends.

In the end, they had agreed on a local, gay friendly bar that had become rather popular over the past couple years. A busy, public place was always the best way to go when meeting someone you had never truly seen or talked to in person before, even if they did feel as though they had known each other for much longer and were grown men that could take care of themselves.

The night of their meeting was finally upon them and as Grimmjow readied himself, letting the towel from his shower drop to the floor and pulling on a pair of dark blue boxers, his phone signaled an incoming text. The bluenette flipped it open, quickly scanning the screen and smirking at the excitement he could practically feel from the massager. It was nice to realize he wasn't the only one excited about finally meeting for real.

'still on 4 2nite?' By the use of shortened words, Grimmjow knew it to be Shiro even though it was from Ichigo's number.

He quickly typed out his affirmative before continuing to get dressed. The bluenette didn't pay particular attention to what he was wearing, knowing that he would look damn good in just about anything he threw on and it didn't take him long to select a pair of decent, dark blue jeans and a light colored, nearly too tight shirt that showed off his well built upper body well.

His phone buzzed again from the pocket of his jeans, the incoming text obviously from Ichigo this time. He could just imagine the fiery orange haired man playfully tackling his lover for using his phone, and just from the short time he had spent talking with them, Grimmjow could imagine what that would lead to...

He quickly ended his line of thinking before he ended up with a stiffy in his pants that he would have to try to hide while in a crowded bar full of people that would ultimately stare at him. He glanced down at his phone as he pushed the imagery aside for later.

'Glad to hear that. We will see you soon ;) ' Grimmjow let a confident, saucy smirk stretch his full lips as he strode from his apartment, shoving his phone back into his pocket and grabbing his wallet and keys on his way out.

The drive to the bar didn't take long and he wasn't surprised to walk through the door and find that the other two weren't there yet. He walked up to the bar and ordered a beer while he waited, taking a seat at a stool. He wasn't worried about being hard to spot, with his size and outrageous hair color, he stood out in a crowd well enough. A few sips from his bottle later and the bluenette heard footsteps approaching from behind. As he turned in his seat, a wide, devilish grin spread across his face.

Walking toward him were the two young men he had been waiting to meet. Ichigo, dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans and a form fitting, purple t-shirt was wrapped around his man's arm, an almost shy little smirk resting on his pink lips and his bright orange spikes looking just as rebellious as they had over the screen of his laptop. Shiro was dressed in a pair of grey and navy plaid board shorts and a black beater tank top, his longer hair pulled back and an openly leering grin creasing his pale features as he clasped one of Ichigo's hands in his own, black nailed one.

Both of them had eyes only for the bluenette and didn't bother to take in the rest of the bar as they made their way through the place. Grimmjow hopped from the stool, leaving his beer on the counter as they neared. The initial meeting wasn't awkward like one might have thought. Grimmjow shook hands with the men, Shiro commenting that he was taller than he had expected and Ichigo saying he was hot. The bluenette laughed, his deep voice sounding rough and sexy without effort. He ordered a round of drinks for the three of them before leading the way to a more private booth so that they could sit and talk in relative peace.

Before any of them realized it, hours had passed by and they had all come to the same conclusion, no words needed. Ichigo's hand found it's way to his boyfriends thigh, rubbing slow, teasing circles that were beginning to make the albino squirm as he tried to keep his attention on the blue haired man across from him. Grimmjow was in a similar situation, the orange haired man finding it amusing to tease them both as he gently ran the top of his foot up the back of the bluenette's muscled calf, a small, flirty smirk on his face.

"So..." Ichigo started, setting his drink on the table between them. "Your place or ours?"

"Fuckin' finally" Shiro all but jumped to his feet, grabbing a giggling Ichigo's hand and pulling the more colorful male to his feet as well. "Ours. He lives in an apartment. We don' have neighbors ta worry 'bout and we got a king size bed."

Ichigo glanced over at the blue haired man, a questioning, slightly concerned expression on his face. "Are you comfortable with coming over to our house?"

"Sounds perfect." Grimmjow rumbled, pushing the two smaller men into motion and dropping enough cash on the table to cover all three of their tabs plus tip.

The bar tender, who had been on his way over to see if they were ready for another round, collected the money and watched as the three made a hasty exit an amused, lazy smile resting on his face.

Grimmjow climbed into his car and followed behind the other two men as they drove through the city in the opposite direction his own apartment was located. As the city rolled by, the neighborhood got nicer and the houses got bigger until they were driving through a block that made the bluenette's fancy, over sized apartment look pretty cheap. They pulled into a driveway that led up to a house he would have expected a lawyer or someone to own but as soon as the car in front of his opened it's doors and Ichigo and Shiro spilled out, his thoughts took a turn and he climbed out of his own car, striding up to the two with all the confidence in the world.

Shiro unlocked the front door and held it open, sweeping his arm out to allow his guest and boyfriend to proceed him like a good host. He chuckled as Ichigo kicked out of his shoes and all but pushed Grimmjow through the doorway and right away started leading the blue haired man down the hall and toward the bedroom. The pale man closed and locked the door and hurried after his lover and their new partner.

As Ichigo opened the door into their bedroom, Grimmjow was given very little time to take in the room; a large, four poster, canopied bed and dark, sultry colors, before he was throughly distracted. The orangette pushed his shirt up, forcing him to lift his arms above his head so that the article could be discarded. The instant the shirt was out of the way, Shiro firmly attached himself to the bluenette's front, hands going to the front of the man's jeans as he slanted his pale lips over the full ones in front of him and Ichigo disappeared from view.

Grimmjow growled low in the back of his throat as he pulled the tie out of white locks and swiped his tongue across a plump bottom lip. He fisted his hand through Shiro's ashen hair, tilting the man's head back as his tongue was granted access and he began dominating the kiss. He could feel the albino smirk against his lips, but couldn't be bothered to put much thought into it.

"Ah ah ah..." Ichigo's voice deepened as he cooed out a reprimand to the bluenette for his domineering move. "You came here for a change of pace, remember?"

Before Grimmjow could decipher what he was being told, his hands had been pulled away from Shiro and were captured behind his back. Think, padded cuffs were affixed, a separate one around each wrist and the two smaller men waisted little time in backing the bluenette up and shoving him to the large bed.

With a smirk that promised a good time and didn't show even a hint of the man's previous shyness, Ichigo quickly shrugged out of his t-shirt and straddled the prone bluenette, grasping his hands and forcing them above his head. Grimmjow struggled just enough to force the orangette into putting a little effort into keeping him held down while Shiro climbed onto the bed and attached the loose ends of the cuffs to the corner posts at the head of the bed.

Once his hands were firmly secured above his head, Ichigo climbed off of him and situated himself at the blue haired man's feet. Grabbing the ends of the man's pants, he quickly pulled the already unbuttoned jeans from Grimmjow's long, muscled legs and threw them to the ground while Shiro crossed the room and out of the bluenette's field of vision.

These two really knew what they were doing, it seemed they had already planned everything out and that thought alone was enough to have the bluenette half hard. Ichigo palmed him through his boxers and leaned over him, locking him into a domineering kiss that threatened to steal his breath and finished awakening his member.

Shiro walked back up to the bed, naked as the day he was born and showing off his smooth, pale skin and hard cock. He grabbed Ichigo by the hair and pulled his man away from their guest to crash their lips together in a quick but searing kiss before pushing Ichigo back toward the foot of the bed.

"Yer in the way, love." The pale man said in a low, husky voice as he pulled out a clamp and a few other tools. He settled his things beside Grimmjow, a smirk on his lips as he poured cold rubbing alcohol onto a cotton swab. "Ya did promise ya'd le' me" He answered the bluenette's questioning look in a lilting, sing song and matter of fact voice.

Grimmjow shrugged a bit and started to speak but something ice cold was ran across the heated skin of his abdomen and he gasped as he arched off the bed slightly. He looked down to see Shiro run the sanitized, alcohol soaked cotton swab around his belly button and shivered at the chill of it.

His boxers were pulled from his body to be forgotten and a hot hand wrapped firmly around his rigid and saluting cock, giving a teasing squeeze before twisting a little and running down it's length. The bluenette groaned, the sound deep and rumbling as he tugged at the restraints around his wrists slightly, testing their strength and worth.

Shiro looked back at his orange haired lover with an appreciative smirk, taking in Grimmjow's impressive erection before addressing the man. "When I say, take a deep breath, yeah?"

"Haaa..." Grimmjow squeezed his blue eyes shut as Ichigo kept working his length at a tantalizingly slow pace. "Ok"

Smirking, Shiro marked out where the piercing would go with a fine tip marker before taking the end off the piece of jewelry he had selected for the man and setting it aside. He attached the clamp with the practiced motions of a professional. Grasping a hollow 14 gauged needle in one pale hand, he bent close the man's muscled abdomen, watching the way Grimmjow furrowed his brows slightly under Ichigo's continued assault.

"Ok" Shiro said, waiting for Grimmjow to do his best at complying before swiftly pushing forward with the needle. With a steady hand, he quickly ran the sharp object through the man's flawless skin and followed it with the curved barbel. Within no time at all, he was cleaning up his gear and Grimmjow had a sparkling, pale blue diamond resting in his navel.

"Oh fuck..." Grimmjow dropped his head back onto the pillow below him, moaning at the sharp flash of pain coupled with the pleasure around his dick.

"Agreed. I was definitely correct." Ichigo chuckled as he reached to a nearby night stand and pulled a decent sized bottle of lube from it's confines, never pausing in his distracting stroking of the man's thick cock.

Shiro reappeared, nodding his agreement with Ichigo and a black bar with leather cuffs at either end in hand, a devilish glint in his golden eyes. He watched Ichigo glance over his bared shoulder to watch him approach, the more colorful man licking his lips in a slow, promising way while he scooted up a little further, pulling his legs underneath of himself where he huddled between the bluenette's.

The albino's cock jumped at the sight and he quickly set about wrapping the new cuffs around Grimmjow's ankles. The bar they were fixed to would insure the man was forced to keep his legs spread no matter what he or Ichigo did to him. It wasn't long enough to force the man to stretch too far, but it forced him to spread wide enough for Ichigo to kneel between his legs and severely limit his range of motion.

Grimmjow tested the restraints again, his muscled arms bulging and his abdomen flexing. His breathing had picked up into a slight pant with his arousal and he watched Shiro and Ichigo with darkened, lust heavy eyes, his upper lip peeled back slightly to show his white, commercial worthy teeth.

As Ichigo stood, quickly kicking out of the rest of his clothing before dropping back down between Grimmjow's legs, Shiro climbed over top the man, straddling his broad chest with a bit style gag in hand.

"Now tha' things are 'bout ta start heatin' up, we can' have ya screamin' too much..." Shiro said in a quiet, teasing voice as he bent to engage the bluenette in fiery kiss while he unbuckled the strap on the gag.

Grimmjow moaned into the kiss, letting the albino push his slick tongue into his mouth and bucking into the hand that wrapped around his cock once again. He nearly whined as Shiro pulled back, his need becoming overwhelming as the two continued to tease him. The thick rubber gag was pushed into his mouth, the strap buckled behind his head tight enough to make sure he couldn't push it out but not tight enough to hurt.

As a hot, wet mouth descended on his cock, Grimmjow tipped his head back again, letting his eyes role closed as he moaned around the object in his mouth. Shiro smirked down at the man's handsome face, knowing what was to come and wanting to see his reaction. The bluenette had already told them that he didn't bottom very often, almost always taking a dominate role. Well, not tonight.

Ichigo worked his tongue around the head of the thick cock in his mouth as he squeezed a good portion of lube into his hand. He slicked his fingers and teased at the man's cheeks as he continued sucking. He pulled all the way up, nearly releasing the man's member before working his way back down. As Ichigo greedily sucked the rigid length back into his mouth, he matched the pace with a single finger into Grimmjow's entrance.

The corded muscle of Grimmjow's entire body tensed at the intrusion and his brow furrowed but his arms were securely anchored above his head and his legs were held apart by the bar and he choked out a deep moaning sound around his gag as Ichigo's finger came to halt deep inside him. The orangette kept sucking his cock while he slowly thrust in and out, giving the bluenette just barely enough time to adjust to the rare intrusion before adding another digit while he distracted him with his moist, hot mouth.

Grimmjow cried out a quiet, deep voiced and breathy sound at the increased size and finally pried his eyes open to look up at the man still straddling his chest.

Shiro's back was arched, stretching out his delicious and drool worthy torso, his nipple piercing glinting in the rooms low lighting. His inverted eyes had all but rolled back into his head, hiding most of the liquid gold and showing more black and his soft lips were parted slightly to emit small panting whines. His rigid erection bobbed slightly against Grimmjow's abdomen with his slight movement, precome weeping from the tip. One of his hands was braced against his milky thigh for balance while the other was twisted around behind him and moving in time with the sounds that escaped his lips.

"Ahh...ffummnn" Grimmjow's throaty curse was muffled by the gag, coming out nearly unintelligible but the meaning was easy enough to guess should it have really mattered. His own eyes rolled back once again at the sight of the man preparing himself while Ichigo hummed around his cock in appreciation of the very same show.

By the time a third finger was added, Grimmjow was panting and desperately trying to thrust up into the wet heat engulfing his rock hard member. Shiro's weight held his hips firmly to the mattress while Ichigo prepared him and his moaning took on a more desperate edge through the rubber keeping his voice low.

"Shhhhit..." Shiro moaned out, pushing his own fingers deep inside himself and clawing at the muscled body below him. "Ya...ya think he's ready yet, Ichi?" He asked, his watery voice breathy and moaning, holding a tone that told his lover he was sure how much longer he could continue teasing himself.

Ichigo chuckled before releasing Grimmjow's cock with a lewd pop. He leaned forward and sank his teeth into Shiro's shoulder blade, drawing a gasp from his lover before he answered in a husky voice that proved he was just as aroused as his companions. "It's too bad if he's not..."

Ichigo pulled his fingers from the bluenette's tight, heated entrance, earning a deep voiced whine for his actions. The chains on the cuffs rattled and clinked as Grimmjow strained against them, his considerable and hard earned strength making the bindings groan slightly as they tightened but didn't budge. The sexiest growl either Ichigo or Shiro had ever heard issued forth from the man below them, muffled slightly by the gag but oh so enticing and demanding action they desperately wanted to give the bluenette.

The orange haired male slathered his member with a generous portion of the lube before lifting Grimmjow's legs a bit, forcing him to bend them at the knees to give Ichigo a bit more room and better access.

As Ichigo did this, Shiro squirted some of the cool substance into his own hand and slicked up Grimmjow's heavy cock. The man shuddered slightly below him and Shiro's teeth gnawed at his pale lip momentarily as he thought about the man being fully seated inside him.

The two smaller men paused, glancing at each other before they moved in tandem. Shiro grasped the base of Grimmjow's erection in one hand while he slowly lowered himself, backing onto the man's cock. He groaned as the head pushed past the ring of muscle at his entrance and paused, adjusting to the large size before slowly lowering the rest of the way.

At the same time, Ichigo pushed forward and drove into Grimmjow's tight heat, fully seating himself as Shiro came to a rest. He cursed under his breath and grasped the man's tanned and lean hips in a bruising grip as he fought to stay still and let the bluenette adjust.

Grimmjow threw his head back, a loud, drawn out moan escaping around the gag at the duel pleasure of constricting, silken walls hugging his member and being stretched wide and filled up. His abdominal muscles clenched and tightened as he tried to decide whether he should be thrusting into the tight heat that was Shiro or backward to further impale himself on Ichigo.

Seconds ticked by and neither man moved, purposefully staying still to make their blue haired companion that much closer to loosing himself in his need. Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut while he cursed and groaned around his gag, the sounds aggressive and demanding but holding a pleading edge to them. He yanked at the cuffs around his wrists, momentarily forgetting that he was immobile as he tried to grasp Shiro's slim hips to begin pounding into the man. As he strained against them, his demanding groans edged ever closer to pleading whimpers.

Ichigo and Shiro finally decided he had suffered enough and both pulled back at nearly the same time, their pace slow and torturous. Ichigo snapped his hips forward, thrusting fast and deep, pleased with the sound that his action drew from Grimmjow. He pulled back again, moaning his own pleasure as tight heat milked his length. It didn't take the orange haired man long to find a quick and brutal pace, fueled by the pleasurable, groaning sounds escaping the bluenette's throat.

Shiro's own lilting voice was quickly added to the mix as he dropped back down, impaling himself and sheathing Grimmjow's cock within his entrance. He rose up on his knees and found a practiced, steady pace to ride the man at. However, his position didn't allow him the same brutal speed Ichigo had chosen and the contrasting speeds and sensations had Grimmjow choking out husky whines and rumbling growls as he pulled at his restraints and did his best to match both men's thrusts.

Ichigo grasped his thighs, lifting one and forcing the other down to make Grimmjow rotate his hips slightly, still unable to close or further spread his legs. The change in position made both Grimmjow and Shiro cry out as both men's prostates became the target of ruthless prodding with each thrust.

Full, pink lips peeled further away from the black rubber of the gag, baring Grimmjow's teeth as he cried out again, his back arching away from the mattress and his hands clenching into fists.

"Oh fuck..." Shiro murmured out on his panting breaths as he gazed down on the handsome bluenette's pleasure twisted features. He lifted himself again, dropping back down onto Grimmjow's cock and abusing his own prostate in his need for release. "He's so goddamn sexy..."

"Uh huh..." Ichigo moaned out his agreement as he continued to piston into the heat threatening to consume him. He unlatched one of his hands from the bluenette's hip, hardly taking notice of the deep, crescent shaped indentations from his blunt nails, marks that promised to bruise the man's golden skin. He wrapped his arm around his lover, leaning forward while he kept his pace brutal and unrelenting. He grasped Shiro's neglected member and waisted little time in matching the albino's pace with his hand. Ichigo buried his face in Shiro's sweat slicked neck and breathed in the familiar and unique scent of his man before licking up the side of the albino's neck.

Shiro sucked in a quick breath as Ichigo's hand pumped his cock and a slick tongue ran along the muscle of his neck. He dragged his black nails down Grimmjow's muscled chest, clawing for purchase as nipping teeth teased at his ear and the orangette's grunted and moaned pleasure sent puffs of hot air against his already heated skin.

Below them, Grimmjow's moaning quickened and increased in frequency as the double stimulation of both men began to take it's tole and he rocketed toward his release. He panted through flared nostrils and tried to tell them he was close through the gag but it was no use as each pounding thrust from Ichigo and each seating motion from Shiro pushed him closer to the edge and coherent thought became impossible.

Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat and the muscles of his well built body tensed as he arched away from the dark sheets once more. With a strained, moaning grunt that was far sexier than such a noise should have been, the bluenette came hard, spilling himself into the albino still riding him.

"...shit..." Ichigo moaned under his breath as the heated walls milking his cock constricted and spasmed around him. His thrusts became erratic as he continued to stroke his lover's twitching member. He leaned into Shiro as he pistoned into Grimmjow, lust darkened orbs squeezing shut. Ichigo thrust one final time, seating himself deep within the man below him before he was dragged over the edge of his release.

As hot seed was spilled deep within him, Shiro gasped, desperately trying to keep his quick pace. He grit his teeth and moaned as he dropped down onto Grimmjow's thick and slowly softening member one more time, the hand wrapped around him working him into completion. With a loud and barely stifled cry, Shiro's orgasm was ripped from him to coat Ichigo's hand and splash across Grimmjow's heaving chest.

Ichigo collapsed against his lover's strong back as Shiro's seed coated his hand in thick, spurting strands. The three men breathed heavily as they rode out the lingering and rather forceful waves of their releases. Shiro was the first to move, sluggish with his euphoria. He bent over the still bound bluenette and unfastened the gag before dropping it to the floor and sitting back once more.

The orangette wrapped his arms around the pale man's abdomen, uncaring that he smeared some of Shiro's release across his own arms and Shiro's torso, and gave his partner a gentle, loving hug before pressing his lips to Shiro's spine in an equally soft kiss.

The two rolled off Grimmjow their muscles and bodies protesting the movement and more than ready for rest after their vigorous activities. The bluenette curled his lip slightly as Ichigo's member pulled free and a warm trickle ran down his inner thigh but made no other sign of movement. The two younger men chuckled quietly at his reaction and Shiro unwrapped himself from Ichigo so that he could round the bed and begin freeing the blue haired man while Ichigo trailed his fingers lightly down a strong, angular jaw.

Grimmjow's lips quirked up slightly at the touch as he panted to catch his breath and finally pried his gorgeous, vivid cerulean eyes open. As Shiro finished freeing his legs, Ichigo made quick work of his wrists, leaving the opposite ends of the cuffs attached to the bed posts. Grimmjow sat up slowly, rubbing at his wrists lightly as he scooted to the edge of the bed.

"How's yer new piercin' feel?" Shiro asked, his customary grin stretching his pale features.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Grimmjow glanced down at the diamond glinting from his abdomen and gave an approving smile. "Feels great." He smiled before beginning to climb to his feet.

He stumbled slightly, not used to the treatment he received on top of his understandable fatigue. Ichigo giggled a little but reached out to steady him, letting his fingers trail playfully down the corded muscle along the bluenette's spine and over the curve of his butt while Shiro led the way out of the room. Grimmjow simply grinned, not shy about the almost affectionate yet lewd touch in the least.

"How about we get cleaned up and you can crash here for the night?" The orange haired man asked, a sweet and mostly innocent smile resting on his pleasure flushed, boyish features.

Grimmjow let a sinful smirk cross his features and nodded. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Shiro's lilting laughter floated toward them from a bit further down the hall, where the man had paused before a door that Grimmjow assumed led to the washroom. A knowing and suggestive grin was plastered to the man's pale features, stretching to nearly impossible proportions. "Hope yer up fer round two in a couple hours, blue."

Grimmjow let his devilish grin speak for it's self, already feeling his lower region trying to stir to life again. It seemed he had found just what he needed to end his boredom.

* * *

><p><strong>I must say, I rather enjoyed writing this~<br>What do you think of my first attempt at writing anything with bondage in it? (even if it was only light bondage...for now...)  
><strong>


End file.
